1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental console wherein a work tray and a cuspidor may be readily positioned adjacent to a dental chair to enable the console to be used by either a right-handed or a left-handed dentist. Further, the work tray and the cuspidor of the present invention may be readily positioned adjacent to one of a plurality of dental chairs positioned around the dental console.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional dental instrument unit is a fixed console usually mounted adjacent to the left-hand side of a dental chair. Such a dental instrument unit includes a cuspidor mounted adjacent to the console and a work tray which is mounted on an arm so as to be adjustable relative to the dental chair. This conventional dental instrument unit is satisfactory for use by a right-handed dentist. However, it is extremely difficult to utilize such a conventional dental instrument unit if the dentist is left-handed. Therefore, a serious inconvenience with a conventional dental instrument unit is the positioning of the unit adjacent to the left-hand side of a dental chair which forces left-handed dentists to learn to work right-handed. If a dentist continues to work left-handed with the unit positioned as discussed above he/she works in an extremely inconvenient and uncomfortable position.
The shortcomings of the conventional dental instrument unit are somewhat overcome by a specially adapted dental instrument unit designed to be positioned adjacent to the right-hand side of a dental chair. In this manner, the dental instrument unit may be readily utilized by a left-handed dentist. However, this arrangement is extremely difficult to be utilized by a right-handed dentist. Further, if the dental instrument unit is positioned in this manner, a left-handed dentist, wishing to increase his staff, must attempt to hire another left-handed dentist or be forced to purchase additional equipment designed for use by a right-handed dentist. This is a serious dilemma in view of the high cost of dental instrument units.
A dentist instrument unit which attempts to solve the problems discussed above is set forth in the Maurer et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,513. The Maurer et al discloses a dental bowl support unit which is adapted to be mounted on a wall. The support unit includes two parallel bar members which carry a yoke having linear bearings. The yoke supports an arm which carries a dental bowl. In addition, the yoke supports an enclosure having the necessary plumbing facilities to supply the dental bowl with water and other necessary facilities.
Another dental instrument unit which attempts to solve the problems, discussed above is set forth in the Borgelt et al patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,263. The Borgelt et al patent discloses a dental instrument delivery system which includes a pair of pivotally interconnected legs mounted at a common pivot point located at the base of a dental chair. Although this construction permits the legs to be moved freely about the chair it is rather cumbersome since the common pivot point is positioned in the area where a dentist or dental assistant usually positions his/her legs.
The dental instrument units disclosed in each of the above-mentioned patents suffers from disadvantages which are solved by the dental instrument unit of the present invention. More particularly, the present invention sets forth a novel dental console which includes two support arms rotatably mounted on a common pedestal. Each support arm comprises a plurality of links which enable the support arms to be conveniently positioned relative to a dental chair.